everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
The Bunny, The Princess and the Jersey
It was a chilly spring/summer-like night and Choyaku Usagi and Calista Gilded had been out together, goofing around with each other, being themselves. Well no, they aren't on a date even though they did go on one once but that happened only because they had a deal. Calista chased after Choy's bunny form through the Enchanted Forest. Her hair flowed behind her as she ran between two trees, laughing at how hilarious she found the game they were playing was. Choyaku hopped and ran quickly away from the princess but then tripped over a rock and fell down. Calista dashed towards him and picked him up. "Ta-da! I got you," she said, before sticking her tongue out at Choyaku's adorable little face. Then he transformed back into human, causing Calista and him to fall accidently backwards; only to find himself ontop of her but she didn't react awkwardly when she realized what happened, instead, she grinned and rolled out to the side. Then she stood up and dusted off her shirt and leggings. Choyaku got up as well. Then the two started walking through the forest, side by side. A cold breeze past across them and Calista shivered, rubbing her palms against her arms, trying to make herself warmer. She let out a little "brrrr...." sound and Choyaku asked without stopping, "Are you cold?" Calista sighed, "A little." Then Choyaku stopped in his tracks and took off his jersey, leaving his white shirt on. Then he handed it to Calista, who hesitated. "You want me to wear this?" she asked. "Well, yeah. Since you're cold," Choyaku replied. She looked down at the hoodie, "But wouldn't you get cold that way?" He shrugged and continued to hold the jersey in front of her. "It doesn't really matter," he confessed. Then Calista sighed and took the jersey, slipping it onto herself. "Thanks," she said in a little voice. And with that, the two continued to stroll around. Choyaku found a place to sit down to take a rest from walking, two huge rocks next to the lake. Calista sat on one of them and stared at the calm water that reflected the full moon. "Werewolves are out tonight," Choyaku commented as he took a seat on the other rock. Calista rolled her eyes sarcasticly and turned to him. "Haha," she said with sarcasm. He smirked at her and then continued to stare at her with a soft smile on his face. "Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked after a few moments of silence. "Because you're gorgeous," he replied casually, and of course, he regretted nothing. Calista chuckled nervously as she slightly blushed. "Choy, I really appreciate all the nice things you say and do for me but..." her voice trailed off. The rabbit boy frowned a bit, "But what?" Calista shook her head a bit, "I can't let you like me for than a friend..." "Why not?" he asked. She sighed, "Because I have cancer and I have my life at risk, I can bear making you break down if something bad happens to me." He stared at her again, but this time, without a smile. "Oh, here we go again with the staring!" she exclaimed and Choyaku laughed. "I understand, California." Calista smiled at the word "California"; it was the nickname he had picked out for her. "Thanks," she replied and hugged him. After a while of sitting down and walking again, the two friends (or possibly more that that later on... :P) made their way to Calista's dorm to drop her off. "I had fun tonight, Choy," she told him, "As always." He smiled and she opened the door, "Bye." But then before she shut the door, she remembered something. "Oh!" she said before slipping off the jersey, "Sorry. Here's your jersey." Choyaku smiled and took it, "It's fine." She smiled and shut the door. Choyaku stared at the jersey and sighed, before turning back to get to his dorm. Category:Fanfiction Category:Original Character Fanfiction